User blog:ZoshiX/Stats Stuff
Stats Major Stats (inherent) *LV - Overall level of strength. Increases all stats based on their base levels, and rises with gained experience. *HP - Character's total health pool. *MP - Consumed to perform special and magic attacks. *STR - Character's physical attack strength, which increases damage done with melee weapons. *DEX - Character's accuracy and capability with ranged weapons. *MAG - Character's magic attack strength, also affects total MP. *DEF - Character's resilience against attacks. *AGI - Character's speed and general agility, determines character's turn order, affects base evasion rate. *Aura Color - Not an integer value, affects potency of cast and recieved magic attacks. Minor Stats (present and alterable in battle) *Evasion - Chance of dodging an attack. *Accuracy - Chance of hitting the target with an attack (not to be confused with the default accuracy of a move). *Critical Chance - Chance of doing extra (50%) damage with an attack. Defaults at 5%. Status Effects * - Causes high damage over time for a brief period, does not stack. * - Causes damage over time and lowers STR for its duration. * - Causes damage over time, and lowers DEF for its duration. * - Reduces AGI for its duration. * - Disallows movement for its duration. * - Has a chance of disallowing movement every turn of its duration. * - Disallows movement for its duration. Removed by being attacked. * - Disallows movement for its duration (usually only a turn). * - Has a chance of causing the character to attack an ally or themself. Types Types are attached to attacks to determine their usefulness against particular foes, who may have weaknesses or defenses against particular elements or magics. Some types of attack are more likely to have certain status effects, but status effects are not necessarily tied to attack type and are attached on an individual attack basis. * - Associated with physical attacks that have no elemental effect. * - Attacks that use water or other similar liquid substances. * - Attacks that use natural rocks and minerals, metals, or movements of earth. * - Attacks the use wind or change particular qualities of the atmosphere. * - Associated with fire or other hot and/or burning entities. ** - (Sub-Fire Distinction) * - Associated with organic life and functions of the body and mind. ** - Associated with poison or disease attacks. (Sub-Nature) ** - (Sub-Nature) * - Associated with ice and freezing attacks. ** - (Sub-Ice Distinction) * - Associated with attacks using electricity. * - Associated with time manipulating magic. * - Associated with space manipulating magic. * - Existential magic, sometimes manipulating the fabrics of the soul and the mechanics of magic itself. * - Associated with the egoistic side of the supernatural, also often related to demonic magic. More likely to do damage or buff the user. * - Associated with the altruistic side of the supernatural, also often related to angelic magic. More likely to have healing effects or buff other targets. *Note: "Light" and "Dark" magics could possibly be called "Altrui" and "Ego" respectively, if you want less generic sounding terms for the typical light/dark dichotomy. Formulas Stat = ((LV - 1) * (BaseStat / 10)) + BaseStat Damage = (((S%*STR) + (D%*DEX) + (M%*MAG)) / DEF) * (attack strength variable) Weapon Stat Usage Any given weapon will use a combination of STR, DEX, and MAG depending on which of these it would logically utilize to deal damage in contact. For example, a weapon that primarily uses brute strength to deal damage, such as a mace, will have a stat mix that uses a high amount of STR and little or no DEX or MAG. Similarly, a simple gun would utilize DEX, and little or no STR or MAG, as the factor that determines how much damage it does is the dexterity/aim of the user, not their strength or magical ability. Some weapons can use multiple stats in determining damage. Weapons like a bow with magical effects might use all three, with STR to draw the bowstring, DEX to aim the arrow, and MAG for the magic effect. Every weapon has a combination of STR, DEX, and MAG that adds up to 100%, which could be notated in such a way as STR,DEX,MAG or x,y,z. Category:Blog posts